Fade To Darkness, Acnología
by The Midnight Nightmare
Summary: SAGA: Acnología consigue revertir su transformación al romper los sellos de Zeref, y ya en su forma humana, pierde la memoria hasta el momento en que se transforma en dragón. Camina hasta llegar al gremio mas cercano a ella, FAIRY TAIL. ¿Podrán los magos de este gremio ayudarle?
1. Chapter 1

De humano a dragón y de dragón a humano.

Un día normal en el popular gremio Fairy Tail, los chicos hacían alboroto, Mirajane pulía vasos, Cana bebía, y Erza regañaba a los chicos

Se pudo oír, aún en medio del alboroto, como suavemente se abría la puerta del bar.

Ya nadie faltaba en el gremio, a excepción de Gildarts, claro, así que solo por curiosidad, todos se detuvieron a ver quién era.

Se pudo apreciar una figura femenina desnuda, cubierta solo por sus largos y blancos cabellos, con la tez blanca y los ojos azul claro, con una expresión demacrada en su rostro, Agregando algunos raspones en su cuerpo.

-Macao: Eso es… I-Impresionante.- Exclamó sonrojado junto con Wakaba.

Y no eran los únicos ruborizados, todos los miembros masculinos del gremio a excepción de Freed, miraron buen rato, hasta que cierta peli roja interrumpió la buena vista.

-Erza: ¡Estúpidos depravados! Dejen de pervertirse y vayan a hacer algo productivo.- Regañó en tono severo, mientras que todos obedecieron.

-Chicos: Aye…-

-Lucy: No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas para no notar que esta herida.- Reprochó mientras ayudaba y cubría a la chica junto con Wendy, y esta aún no cambiaba su expresión.

-Natsu: Esto es…- comenzó a acercarse el peli rosa a la chica, hasta hincarse a su altura, y olfatear su rostro.

-Lucy: ¡IMBÉCIL PERO QUÉ HACES!-

-Natsu: ¿Acnolog…- No llego a terminar, una espada intento tajarle la cabeza.

-Erza: ¿Qué te crees, Natsu?- Su espada aun amenazaba al cuello del chico que temblaba de miedo.

-Natsu: ¡No, no es eso! Ella huele a Acnología!

-Todos: ¡¿A-ACNOLOGÍA?!- Exclamaron todos pues no habían hecho caso del todo a la peli roja y aun seguían prestando atención.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza.

-Lucy: De hecho, tiene unas marcas extrañas en sus muñecas.- Añadió la rubia señalando unos tatuajes negros alrededor de las manos de la chica.

-Erza: Hey, ¿Qué magia usas? – Le preguntó a la peli blanca señalándola amenazadoramente.

_-Juvia: Gray-sama mira mucho a esa mujer, por qué Gray-sama no mira a Juvia._

-Chica: Magia de dragon slayer…

Al oír esto todos empalidecieron.

-Chica: …del dragón rey.

Con esta ultima oración, nadie tuvo duda de que esa misteriosa chica era quién el chico peli rosa aseguraba quien era.

¿Pero… por qué era humana, y no un dragón?

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del capítulo:

El fic se me ocurrió porque no podía dormir y pensé. ¿Qué pasaría si Acnología fuera mujer, y no hombre? ¿Y si además perdiera la memoria desde el momento que se transformó en dragón? Saludos y espero os guste :3


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Sello de Zeref?

Acnología Chapter 2: ¿Sello de Zeref?

Anteriormente los chicos del gremio descubrieron una misteriosa chica que aparentemente es Acnología…

Inesperadamente, la puerta del despacho atrás del bar, se abrió de golpe… Todos miraron a ese lugar esperando ver a….

-Makarov: Huum…-Dijo en un profundo bostezo- ¿Por qué interrumpen mi siesta?

¡MASTER! Dijeron Erza y Mirajane al unísono.

-Erza: Máster, perdone mi descortesía…-Le dijo la peli roja al anciano haciendo una reverencia, mientras miraba a la chica peli blanca. –Pues, nosotros pensamos que esta niña tiene que ver algo con Zeref…-

El anciano se quedó mirando, casi contemplando o meditando.

-Makarov: ¿A que te refieres?- Decía confundido y a la vez asombrado.

Otra voz interfirió en la conversación.

-Natsu: Acnología.

-Makarov: ¿Qu-Qué?- Tartamudeó preocupado, aunque luego su expresión cambió a una para meditar. –No es seguro, hay que llevarla con Poliushika, además ella es humana.-

-Lucy: Se supone que Acnología era antes humano.-

Makarov: ¡Bueno, bueno! Cállense ya mocosos. En una semana iremos a ver a Poliushika para que examine a esta mujer.

El "Equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail" asintió con la cabeza.

Makarov se retiro del bar a su despacho, como si nada hubiera pasado, y se sentó en su silla.

-_Makarov: ¿Acnología? ¿Una niña?_

…

-Natsu: ¿Y qué hacemos con ella?

-Happy: ¡Natsu tiene razón!

-Erza: ¡Se quedará en casa de Lucy!

-Lucy: ¡¿Q-QU…!?

La pobre rubia no terminó su frase, la peli roja la miro con su cara asesina de mal genio.

-Erza: ¿Decías algo Lucy?- Dijo Erza cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Lucy: ¡No, no claro que no! ¡Y-Yo estaría e-encantada!

-Natsu: ¡Pues está decidido!

-Wendy: E-Etto… Gomene Lucy-san, debo hacer algo con Charle…- Dijo la niña loli que salía en dirección a Fairy Hill

-Natsu/Happy/Gray: ¡Diviértete Lucy!

-Lucy: B…-

Ya se habían ido.

La chica rubia llevo a la pequeña niña/chica a su casa, caminando como de costumbre al borde de la acera en el bello atardecer.

-Lucy: Tsk… _Esos idiotas ni siquiera quisieron ayudarme_. ¿Por cierto, no haz hablando en un buen rato, no?- Dijo la maga celestial con un pequeño flashback de que la única vez que habló la peli blanca fue al preguntarle su magia.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La oji azul miró con curiosidad a la mujer a su lado, regalándole una sonrisa pícara.

-Chica: No lo recuerdo, pero ustedes me llamaron Acnología, ¿Cierto? Ese debe ser mi nombre.

-Lucy: _Así que estaba oyendo… Después de todo los dragon slayer tienen unos sentidos muy agudos.- _Pensó. –No es un lindo nombre, así que yo te pondré uno.-

El rostro de aquella "niña", llamada así por su comportamiento infantil, a pesar de ser solo un poco menor que Erza, se iluminó en una sonrisa de ilusión.

-Lucy: ¿Te gusta Kenah?

-Chica: ¿K-Kenah?- Su expresión se mostró algo confundida,

-Lucy: ¿No te gusta?

-Chica: No, ¡Me encanta!- Iluminó su rostro nuevamente.

Lucy le devolvió otra hermosa sonrisa. Esa chica, no le parecía que fuera una mala persona.

. . . En otro lugar.

-¿?: Hemos detectado un gran poder mágico en las entrañas de Magnolia.- Dijo un hombre encapuchado reunido con otras personas cubiertas en lo que parecía ser una reunión.

-¿?: Deberíamos mandar a una de nuestras tropas a investigar.- Recomendó otro hombre.

-¿?: Buena idea, buena idea. – dijo una mujer, como de la edad de Erza, cuyos ojos eran color gris pálido, su tez era blanca pero no tanto como "Acnología", y sus cabellos eran largos hasta los hombros, de color Negro azulado. Vestía un traje ajustado negro, con bordes plateados en el pecho y en las mangas, usaba también botas negras

-¿?: ¡Lady Emmfy! – Pronunció emocionada una voz joven e infantil.

La mujer ahora conocida como "Emmfy" creó un círculo mágico, usando este como un tipo de mecanismo de rastreo. Pronto se logró ver un video transmisión, en la pantalla se hallaba un hombre con otra capucha.

-Emmfy: No sean inútiles y vayan a Magnolia, hay un gran poder mágico similar a Acnología, y si alguien se os interpone…

-¿?: Eliminarlo. Innecesario, Obstáculo, son todos basura.

La mujer sonrío.

-Emmfy: Todos retírense.- Dijo con tono de superioridad y mando.

…Volviendo a Magnolia.

-Lucy: Oe… ¿Tienes hambre, K-e-n-a-h- san? – Dijo la maga rubia sonriente por su nueva amiga.

-Kenah: Annou…- Se ruborizó ligeramente- Eh, un poco, sí…

-Lucy: ¡Vamos! No te avergüences, ¡prepararé algo delicioso para ti!

-Kenah: ¡Arigato Lucy-nee san!

-Lucy: ¿Nee…san?

-Kenah: ¡Um! Después de todo, eres como mi hermana mayor.

A la maga le recordó la chica a su muñeca Michelle. No podía creer que fuera Acnología.

-Lucy: ¡Está listo! Come.

-Kenah: ¡Se ve bien, Lucy-nee san!- Dijo cuando abría grande la boca para probar lo que su "nee-san" había preparado.

_Ella… No se parece a la Acnología de la Isla Tenrhou… Es linda, se comporta como una pequeña niña, a pesar de que es mayor que yo… Ella…_

-Lucy: Ella es una buena persona.

-Kenah: ¿Annou?

-Lucy: -E-Etto… Nada- Sonríe

_Máster, ¿Qué hará usted si ella es Acnología?_

…

Una semana después.

Todos seguían la misma rutina de siempre en el gremio, Canna bebía, Mira le servía más, Jet y Droy peleaban por Levy, mientras que ella los ignoraba completamente, Elfman alardeaba sobre ser un hombre… Ya saben, lo de siempre. Parecían olvidar a Acnología…

-Mira: Canna, ¡No deberías beber tanto! Si sigues así, ya no dejarás para mañana.

-Cana: No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.

-Mira: No creo que eso es lo que quiera decir esa frase… - Una gotita de agua bajo por la cabeza de la demonio junto con una sonrisa tímida-

-Tack-*

-Natsu: Lucy se tarda mucho con Acno…- Decía el peli rosa apoyando su barbilla con su mano y su codo a la mesa de la cantina.

-Happy: Aye.-

-Gray: ¿Acno?- Dijo Gray confundido.

-Natsu: Ya sabes hielito, es muy difícil decir Acnología todo el tiempo.- Suspiro Natsu.

-Gray: ¡¿A quién llamas hielito, flamita?!- Dijo Gray con una vena roja hinchada en su cabeza.

Iba a comenzar una pelea, pero Lucy entró en el gremio con sus ropas habituales, acompañada de Acno… digo Kenah, la cual iba vestida con una mini seta de color negro que combinaba con ella, y unos micro shorts del mismo color con una cadena de plata colgante de sus bolsillos.

-Gray: Lucy, ¿No crees que eso es inapropiado?- Dijo sonrojado, mirando a otro lado.

_-Juvia: ¡LO SABÍA! Gray-sama ve mucho a esa mujer.-_

-Lucy: Pero si yo lo reproché, ella misma quiso vestirse así…- Dijo la rubia mientras que ponía su mano en su frente.-

-Kenah: ¡Hola! ¡Lucy-Nee san dice que me llamo Kenah, así que no me llamen Acnología, ahora soy Kenah!- Dijo haciendo algunos pucheros e inflando sus mejillas.

- Lucy: _Al principió es tímida, pero su personalidad cambia cuando toma confianza…- _Pensó con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Natsu/Gray/Happy: O-Ok…- Le respondieron intimidados a la peli Blanca.

-Erza: ¡Ya llegué!- Dijo la maga de re-equipamiento abriendo la puerta de un golpe, llevaba como ropa, en vez de su habitual armadura, otro micro short negro y un sostén del mismo color, el cual colgaba dos moños plateados en cada tirante.

-Lucy: E-Erza, ¿qué pasa con tu ropa?-

-Erza: ¿Eh? Vi a Acnología vestida así caminando contigo, y pensé que esa era la nueva moda.

-Kenah: No soy Acnología, soy Kenah.

-Erza: ¿Are?

-Lucy: E-Etto, es que le llame así para no decir Acnología, no le queda ese nombre… He, He, He.- Rió tímidamente.

-Erza: ¡Pues bien! A partir de ahora esta chica es Kenah.- Dijo Erza emocionada.

-Lucy: Por cierto, ¿Y Wendy?

-Erza: Está enferma, y Charle la está cuidando. Dijo que no puede venir.

-Lucy: ¿No se puede curar con su magia?

-Erza: Me temo que no a ella misma.-

-Lucy: Oh…-Suspiro con tristeza, mientras que Kenah observaba la conversación confundida. –Cuando volvamos iré a verla a Fairy Hill.

-Erza: Oh, Me preguntaba… ¿En que consiste el Dragon Slayer rey? ¿Dé que es tu llama?- Dijo la peli roja con su cabeza en dirección a Kenah.

-Kenah: Um… Supongo, que puedo usar todas las magias de DS sin tener que vencer a sus poseedores.

-Lucy: ¡Oh, Kenah, eso es genial!- Dijo juntando ambas palmas de sus manos, como un aplauso-

La chica sonrío algo sonrojada por su alago.

-Erza: _En realidad, no parece una mala chica, pero…- _Algo interrumpió su pensamiento.

-Makarov: ¡Ya llegué mocosos! Ahora llevemos a esa niña donde Poliushika-

-Happy: ¡Aye!

-Lucy: Erza, ya deberías cambiarte…- Le aconsejó Lucy.

-Erza: ¡Oghs! Gomene lo había olvidado.- Se sonrojó cual su cabello peli rojo- ¡Re-Equipar!- Erza volvió a su armadura común.

-Natsu: Vamos viejo, me aburre ver toda la charla de las chicas junto a Gray.

…

-Makarov: Poliushika, se que estas allí.

La puerta de la choza se abrió de golpe.

-Poliushika: Te eh dicho que no traigas humanos, me molestan.

-Happy: ¡Yo soy un gato!

… Ya adentro.

Poliushika revisó a la chica peli blanca desde la punta del pie hasta el último y cada uno de sus cabellos.

-Poliushika: En efecto, está chica tiene la marca de Zeref en su brazo.

-Todos: ¿Marca de Zeref?

La oji roja asintió con la cabeza, mostrándoles el sello en un libro. Era similar al de las muñecas de la chica. Tampoco recuerda la memoria, solo hasta el momento en que se transformo en ese dragón al que ustedes llaman Acnología.

-Lucy: Por eso actúa como una niña…

-Gray: ¿Y por qué es humana?- Se apresuró a decir la pregunta que le estaba comiendo los sesos.

-Poliushika: Eso es porque el sello está roto. No... Alguien lo rompió.

Todos abrieron en grande sus ojos.

La oji azul sintió que un flechazo de memoria cruzó de repente su mente, de repente, con ambas manos comenzó a presionar su cabeza por el dolor.

-Lucy: ¡¿E-Estás bien?!- Dijo preocupada.

-Kenah: Y-Y-Yo r-rompí el s-sello-

Lo dijo tan bajo y tan áspero, que parecía un susurro.

Todos miraron asombrados. Luego la chica se desmayó y cayó en brazos de Lucy, por sus expresiones y su sudor, parecía que sufría una pesadilla.

-Poliushika: Y acaban de ver un fragmento de su memoria como dragón.

-Makarov: Volvamos al gremio.

Natsu cargaba a Kenah y Lucy le ayudaba.

. . . En el despacho del maestro.

El anciano meditó un rato, con los chicos en frente de él, hasta que finalmente se movió y comenzó a hablar.

-Makarov: Fuff- Suspiró –Supongo que les contaré sobre esto y el asunto de Zeref-

Nadie dijo nada, esperando que el maestro prosiguiera, la chica seguía inconsciente.

-Makarov: Si el consejo mágico se entera de esto, nos clausurará.- Prosiguió. –Además del consejo, hay una organización secreta en Fiore, llamada _Anti Brigade Dragons _que consiste en investigar a Acnología con sub brigadas, pero esta organización está en contra del consentimiento del consejo mágico, por lo cual no es oficial, y como si no fuera poco, estos se rebelaron contra él, y buscan a Acnología para su propio beneficio y control. Sus miembros son magos muy poderosos, que están bajo el mando de una mujer la cual se hace llamar Lady Emmfy, y no tendrá piedad de nadie que se interponga en su camino-

-Erza: Máster, eso significa que…

-Makarov: Debemos entregar a esta chica al consejo,

La muchacha Kenah miró confundida por la situación.

-Lucy: ¡P-PERO ELLOS LA SACRIFICARÁN!-

-Natsu: L-Lucy…

-Lucy: ¡Ella estuvo en mi casa una semana! Y-y… ¡Aunque fuera poco, se que ella no es una mala persona!

-Erza: Máster, Lucy tiene razón, estuve con ella la mitad del día, tan poco pienso que fuera mala persona, después de todo, era poseída por Zeref.- Dijo la peli roja algo molesta con la decisión del anciano.

-Makarov: Titania, ¿Te estás revelando contra tu maestro?-

-Erza: Lo siento maestro, pero si ust…-

-Makarov: Bueno, no será necesario, nunca podría llevar a una persona inocente a la muerte.-

-Lucy/Erza: Ma-Máster…- Ambas lo abrazaron, pero la que más puso afecto en eso, fue Lucy-

Mientras tanto Gray y Natsu se quedaron dormidos a mitad de la explicación de Makarov.

-Kenah: ¡Erza-nee, Lucy-nee san! Estoy aburrida, Vamos a jugar ¿Sii?

-Lucy: ¡Um!- Asintió con la cabeza.

Ya iban a salir de la sala cuando un quejido las hizo voltear.

-Makarov: Tsk… Chiquillas…

Ambas observaron esperando que el terminara su frase.

-Si alguien del consejo se llega a enterar… LAS CASTIGARÉ PONIENDO CREMA EN MIS JUANETES Y DANDOME MIS BAÑOS DE ESPUMA.- Esto asustó a la mismísima Erza.

-Erza/Lucy: ¡A-Aye!

Fin del capitulo 2.


End file.
